


Ghosts and Deliveries

by AverageFangirl220



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageFangirl220/pseuds/AverageFangirl220
Summary: In which Renjun thinks he sees a ghost, when a cute delivery boy cute delivery boy comes knocking, delivering a pizza he forgot he ordered.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Ghosts and Deliveries

It's all fun and games until you're sitting home alone on the couch and swearing that there are noises coming from upstairs.

After school, he, Mark, Hyuck, Chenle, Jisung and Jeno decided on going to the west side of the building that was strictly off limits. And it was remarkably easy considering the only thing blocking them from entering was the yellow tape and a sign reading _do not enter_ and they walked through the corridors until finding an open classroom. Amazingly enough, there had still been desks and so, they rearranged it until it formed a circle, and they each took a seat. And proceeded to tell ghost stories.

They did this on a monthly basis, and usually Renjun would manage just fine but this time, his brother was out. Having being informed prior to today, he recalls planning to tell the other boys that he didn't think he could make it. However, that slipped his mind and he only recalled his brother informing him of his plans when he got home an hour later. He almost cussed at his stupidity.

Nevertheless, he refused to let this stop him from having a good evening.

After changing out of his uniform and into more comfortable clothes, he slips out of his room, sliding on his socks as he gets to the phone and pick sit up, pressing speed dial 1 and pressing it to his ear. He takes a seat on the couch and with the remote, turns on the television before going to the recorded shows and searches for the movie he wanted to watch. _The Greatest Showman_ starts but he quickly presses pause as he hears a hello from the other end of the line.

"Hi! I'd like to order one large something meaty pizza please," he says into the phone, once again standing up as he makes his way to the kitchen. "And if you could please let me know how much that will cost."

The man on the other side informs him of the cost and Renjun gives off his address and a quick thanks follows before he hangs up. He checks his wallet, which he left on the counter in the kitchen so he wouldn't have to go all the way to his room and after ensuring he has enough, he goes to the cupboard and bowl while popping a packet of popcorn into the microwave. He wonders whether he should have asked one of the other boys to join him because maybe it would have been nice not being home alone this evening. Plus, if he recalled, Chenle had been wanting to watch this movie as well for the longest time. The only thing was that if Chenle came, there would be Jisung glued to his hip. Which of course Renjun wouldn't have minded except that he didn't really feel like third wheeling.

As he pours the popcorn into the bowl, he tries his best not to think. In the silence of the house, he swears he hears sounds coming from upstairs. But he tells himself that surely it's nothing but his imagination. 

Taking the bowl, he returns to the living room and slumps into the couch, satisfied.

Halfway through the movie, he pauses it, unable to keep from going to the bathroom. He goes quickly, not wanting to waste another moment wondering what will happen next in the movie. It's as he's washing his hands and he's turned around that he freezes having seen some sort of movement near the mirror closest to the door. It takes a moment before his mind actually processes it and he practically jumps out of his skin, convincing himself that in some way, he was being haunted by a ghost. It's the only explanation for the noises upstairs and the sounds on the stairs.

He reaches the living room just as there is a knock at the door and he tenses. Because what if it's someone working with the ghost? Or the grim reaper-

"Maybe aliens have finally come to get me," he whispers to himself. But knowing that the only way to find out is to answer it, he takes hesitant steps toward the door. "H- Hello?" He calls out. There's a tremor in his voice. "Wh- who's there?"

"Pizza delivery," a voice replies on the other side and he almost smacks himself. Of course. He almost completely forgot he ordered one. He walks over and opens the door and- 

May mercy have him, the most beautiful delivery boy stands in front of him. 

"Hello sir," he nods. "Delivery-"

Renjun moves forward and throws his arms around the boy despite them being complete strangers. His eyes are shut tight and he's holding on tightly; a very unlike-him thing to do.

"Sir, are you alright?" the surprise in the boy's tone is evident. A hand touches the small of his back and he jolts against the delivery boy, who happened to be the owner of that hand. "You're shaking. Has something happened?"

But Renjun doesn't answer. 

The boy releases a sigh and he feels the hand slide up to his arm before gently gripping it by his bicep. "Let's get you inside, sir-"

Immediately, he steps back. Arms falling to his sides, he gets a hold of himself. "You need the money, I'm sorry!" He heads inside quickly, telling the boy to follow. When he gets to his wallet, he pulls out the cash and hands it over. However, he asks the boy to place the pizza box down as he doesn't quite trust himself with how much he could feel his upper body shaking.

"Sir-"

"Renjun."

"Sorry?"

"You don't look much older than me," Renjun murmurs softly, glancing down at the box, "So it's not sir. It's Renjun."

The boy stares at him and then, just as Renjun looks up, he smiles. "Alright, Renjun. I'm Jaemin." In response, Renjun only nods silently so the boy snickers. 

"You're my last delivery. So, if you want, I can have my co-worker pick up the cash and I can keep you company until someone comes home."

"You don't have to do that-"

"You were shaking. Practically in my arms. And I bet you don't even know me."

With a reluctant sigh, Renjun agrees. 

After his co-worker picks up the cash, the two of them go to the living room and Renjun starts the movie over after finding out that the other hasn't watched it before.

"So can I ask what happened?" Jaemin asks before the movie as officially started for the second time.

Figuring there was no point in hiding it, Renjun shrugs. "It was scary-story day after school. I went to the bathroom and I swear I saw a ghost. But thinking about it now, it may just have been my reflection."

Jaemin stares at him for a moment and then he's laughing so hard that Renjun actually flushes. "I- It's not that funny."

"No, no it's not." Jaemin smiles at him. "It's actually quite cute."

And that's how he meets Jaemin, the cute pizza delivery boy from school who kept him from the ghosts.


End file.
